Minecraft Hardcore - Season 3, Episode 10
|episode_no = 10 |upload_date = May 17, 2014 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbcfiAUd4Ds |next_episode = |previous_episode = |episode_length = 14:27}} Summary PBG asks if they can go to the Nether, but they need to get enchantments first. The group discusses various ways they can get enough experience to reach level 30. PBG claims that he's going to be the last one left, but Shane promises to make sure that doesn't happen (Foreshadow?). They try to get experience via cooking, but that takes too long for PBG's liking, so he heads out to kill some mobs. McJones asks if they have another diamond so that he can make a Diamond Sword. PBG explains that he wants the looting enchantment, presumably so that he has a better chance of getting a Whither Skull drop. Smooth McGroove trashes all of their trash objects at Jared's death site. PBG asks McJones to let him get all the experience from the mobs they kill since he's closer to level 30. Smooth McGroove realizes that he's at level 32, and decides he should enchant something as to not waste levels. PBG spots a witch, which he's told not to fight. However, the witch is heading towards the group, so they all gang up on her, and kill her very quickly. PBG reaches level 30, and asks if he should enchant, but is told not to since they don't have enough bookshelves. PBG can't find his dog, and McJones informs him that he might be dead. PBG is upset that his dog is dead, and McJones is confused because he thought PBG didn't care about him. Shane is building graves for Dean, Jon, and Jared, and PBG reminisces over Jared, whom he saw die right in front of him. PBG then takes a look at the graves, and reads the signs on them. An ominous noise occurs after PBG finishing reading Jared's grave. PBG goes off on an adventure by himself. Smooth McGroove points out that their reed farm is inefficient. Shane tried to make it better earlier, but McJones had taken all the reeds, because he thought they had enough. But they do have plenty of chickens, at least until a Creeper blows them up as McJones is telling them that. The creeper doesn't do too much damage, but the chickens do try to escape. PBG finds some reeds, then returns home. McJones tells PBG that he almost got his dog killed, and PBG informs him that he thought his dog was dead. PBG plants his reeds, and Smooth McGroove finds Diamonds. PBG enchants his sword, and gets Smite IV and Knockback II. PBG tells Smooth McGroove to return to the surface to enchant his. Smooth McGroove enchants his sword, and get Smite IV, Fire Aspect II, and Knockback II. PBG and Smooth McGroove go mining. PBG returns to put his resources in the community chest, and McJones is outside, mining coal in the dark. McJones enchants his sword, and only get Unbreaking III. McJones makes 4 beds and puts them in a sleeping pit. PBG asks McJones what they are needing to do, and Professor McJones explains that their enchanting attempts had failed miserably, and grinding to level 30 again would take to long, they should go to the nether to get the skulls, as they'll gain experience while fighting the Nether mobs anyways. McJones had also bred the dogs off screen, and is planning on building a device that will bring them to the Nether with them. The group makes their final preparations for the Nether. PBG reminds everyone to bring a lot of building materials, and McJones builds a minecart system to help bring his dogs to the Nether. McJones and Smooth McGroove enter the Nether, and McJones points out that the area around the Nether Portal isn't very safe. PBG tries to figure out how to enter Jon's secret shack in order to enter the Nether Portal, and asks if Jon made the shack, because it sucks. Quotes